cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Soundtrack
Soundtrack was made by Rumpel, Bxmusic and Muddasheep. The music in Cry of Fear is slow and depressing to fit the situation in the game. Here are some examples. Crow Crow is a slow and melodic song played with an acoustic guitar helping to give it a lonely and depressing feeling. Crow was added into the 1.6 Standalone Release, playing after Simon recalled the moment when he asked Sophie, "Old crow, where can we find a shrubbier?" In the mp3 folder, the song is named "crow" Water Corridor The song Water Corridor is very dark and has a level of ambiance to help to convey the creepy and gloomy atmosphere of the game. It is heard on the first floor of the apartments. In the mp3 folder, the song's name is "watercorridor". Dark City This song is heard in the introduction to Cry of Fear, it is a slow and melancholy piece with the piano adding to the depressing yet almost peaceful theme. The song blends in very well with the gloomy and dark city of Faversholm and overall it sets the mood and immerses the player into the game. In the folder's the song's name is "introreal". Death This song is played when you are installing the game, on the main page of this wiki, but mainly it is played in chapter 7 when Simon is rowing the boat across the lake. It is a peaceful and sad song, it kind of has a heavenly feel to it as well. The song makes the player feel pity and sadness for Simon and makes them ponder his fate as he rows across the calm and crystal clear lake with the early morning sun illuminating the sky. In the mp3 folder, the song is named "boat". Lonely This song is played when Simon is wandering the empty streets outside the college. The acoustic guitar conveys the general atmosphere and current mood of Simon and overall gives an empty and hollow and sort of a isolation feeling to the player. In the mp3 folder, the song is named "lonely". Despair This song is mainly heard in the chapter 6 boss fight with the doctor but can also be heard in doctor mode. This song is quite fast paced with a hint of desperation and sadness. The song really adds to the the tension of the fight between Simon and the doctor as they exchange frantic shots between the cover of boxes in the attic, with Simon shooting him. In the mp3 files, the song is named "doctorbattle". Brandon This song is played just after Simon exits out into an alleyway right after having a hallucination. The simple rhythm of the guitar in this song really helps carry the feeling of emptiness and relief to the player and makes them feel safe and secure at least for awhile, this song combined with the slowly falling snow on a cold and frosty scandinavian night further immerses the player into the game. In the mp3 folder, the song is named "brandon2". Sophie Another song with an acoustic guitar in it also with an addition of wind whistling. This is played during the emotional cutscene with Sophie and Simon conversing with each other on the rooftops. The guitar in this song really helps to enhance the atmosphere between Sophie and Simon with the occasional sound of the wind whistling throughout the rooftops giving the player a sense of how high up they are, with the rest of the city in the horizon giving the cutscene a sort of romantic feeling as Simon professes his love for his school friend Sophie. In the mp3 folder, the song is named "sophie2". The Other Side This song plays when Simon collects the two fuses needed for train to finally get out of the city of Faversholm. This song has quite an optimistic and determined feeling to it, it makes the players feel like they have accomplished a hard task and gives them drive to push on in Simon's goal to escape the city and head home. The song is named "brandon" in the mp3 folder. Thoughts This song has a slow and yet an empty feel to it, this helps to further help the connection between the player and Simon. The song is played when Simon is sitting on the train heading to his home called Kirkville, the song plays in the background as Simon reflects on what has happened so far and struggles to make sense of why it is happening to him. He also seems to be set on getting home no matter what, he also seems to have grown more courageous to the situation involving him. In the mp3 folder, the song is named "psykos2". Sorrow This song is played after Sophie takes her life by jumping off the rooftop and the boss fight with the carcass starts. The song with it's ominous chords and subtle beat really help put emotion into this fight, as Simon is avenging Sophie's death while he is filled with confusion and sadness with a deep underlying hatred. With the song and the emotional lines be delivered in this scene it really helps to create a feeling of sadness and revenge for the player. In the mp3 folder, the song is named "sophie3". One Way Or Another Also named credits, the song plays, obviously, in the credits section of Cry of Fear. This playing at the credits gives the player time to think over what has happened and reflect what they have been through, and overall come to a conclusion about the game. In the mp3 folder, the song is named (surprisingly) "credits". Kill Yourself Also named f**ked, the song plays in the endings 1-3 and during the co-op campaign whenever Book Simon spawns. The voice is heavily distorted, and has a resemblance to Simon, saying things like "Kill Yourself" or "I'm so f**ked up". The heavy distortion might relate to some players screens turning to static when he spawns, but a recent patch allows players to remove the black/white in game. In the mp3 folder, the song is named "fucked". A remixed version of this song, "Simon is back" (or "fucked2" in the mp3 folder) is heard in Manhunt mode when fighting Book Simon at Dr. Purnell's house. Tabs Here you can find tabs to a few of the songs, arranged by Rumpel himself. Category:Game